1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects instructions displayed on a screen (such as an image display device, etc.) using a person's hand or an object to input instructions from a user.
To this end and in one embodiment, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions that are directly touched by a person's hand or an object into electrical signals. Therefore, the instructions selected at the touched positions are received as the input signals.
As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, that is operated by being connected with the image display device, the application field of the touch screen panel is being gradually expanded.
Types of the touch screen panel include a resistive type, a light sensing type, and a capacitive type, etc.
In the capacitive type touch screen panel, when the person's hand or the object touches the touch screen panel, the conductive sensing electrode senses the change in capacitance generated by adjacent sensing patterns or ground electrode, etc., thereby converting touched positions into the electrical signals.
The capacitive-type touch screen panel does not have a degradation of image quality problem that occurs in the resistive-type touch screen panel due to an air layer that exists between two transparent substrates on which upper electrodes and lower electrodes are formed.
In particular, when sensing electrodes provided on the capacitive-type touch screen panel are formed on a single film substrate, the capacitive-type touch screen panel may be implemented as a light and slim touch screen panel while providing the improved quality of image over the resistive-type touch screen panel.
However, in the case of the film-type touch screen panel according to the related art, all the sensing electrodes and the outside wirings connected thereto are formed on one surface of the film substrate, thereby increasing a dead space (black matrix region) in which the outside wirings are disposed, such that it is difficult to manufacture the film-type touch screen panel having high definition and large area.